Electronic devices (computers, cellular telephones, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. This increased complexity has led to an increased need for simulation software that can simulate digital circuits and/or digital systems prior to building them in the complex semiconductor process.
Digital circuits are often dependent on a clock or clocks for timing of the circuits or systems. Specifically, simulation tools (simulators) are used to simulate the behavior of a digital system before fabrication to verify and check functionality. In other words, it can be very expensive to manufacture a chip containing a circuit for a digital device. Accordingly, in order to reduce costs, the functionality of the circuit is generally simulated using a simulator before the circuit/chip is ever fabricated. However, in order for any simulation to be accurate, the timing of the clocks associated with the simulator must be accurate. Benefits may be realized by providing improved simulation software/methods with improved clock-calibration capabilities.